The End Is Here
by DeanWinchester66
Summary: Dean's time is up and now he's gone. With him gone Sam has to face his supposed destiny as something is coming for those who are left.
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER-SUPERNATURAL BELONGS TO ERIC KRIPKE AND THE CW._**

All errors are my own.

**CHAPTER 1**

The door slamming open tore Sam out of his sleep and he instinctually went for his shotgun. He got half way reaching for it before Ruby, looking worried stormed over to his bed. "You have to go. Now!" She threw some clothes at him before packing his bag.

"What are you doing?" Sam didn't move from his bed and glanced over at Dean's. He wasn't there. "Where's Dean?"

"He gave you some sleeping pills, Sam. Dean has been dead for three hours!" Ruby finished packing his things. She froze when she went to get Dean's. They were gone. She kept the uneasiness from her voice. "I have a truck outside. You need to hurry."

Sam was frozen. His brother's time was up and he had slept through it! Dean was gone. He thought he would at least have those last few hours with Dean. Last few hours to find an answer or at least spend some time with his brother. Those had been stolen from him. "The Impala. Dean would have left it."

She shook her head. "It's gone. They took it and his body." She grabbed Sam's laptop and shouldered his bag. "Get dressed. They've already been here, but what's coming next will not leave you alive." She left the room. Ruby quickly strode to the stolen truck she was driving and threw the bag and laptop into the small back seat before climbing into the driver's seat. A part of her could already hear Dean screaming.

* * *

The spirits had told her to get out and get out now because something was coming and no amount of protection was going to stop it. Bela was a doomed woman. Her days of playing both side now over. She had no idea Dean Winchester dyeing would cause all the spirits had said. Azazel had been right to bring him back even if it did screw him over in the end. Sam still could be what he was breed to be. What those foolish kids gave their loyalty to do all those years ago. Sam could still win the battle over hell. Everything was about him after all. If his Mother hadn't felt selling the future of her family to make her unborn child more than what he would normally be was more important Sam wouldn't be forced to face what was coming. Part of that would be accepting his destiny.

Bela packed one bag and put her cat in a cat carrier. She would never be returning to her apartment. She was leaving so much behind, but she had no choice. She had to leave. She left her bedroom in a hurry and entered the living room. The soft voice of a child singing made her drop both her bag and the cat carrier, her cat crying out, to grab the colt she had in her pocket. All this time the Winchester's still haven't managed to get it back. She would be so proud of the fact that she managed to take yet something else from them. If it hadn't been a major fuck up.

Bela slowly moved towards the door where the singing had been heard.

"Bela Talbot."

Bela swung around and aimed the gun at the precious little girl who now stood behind her.

The girl sent her an innocent smile. "Is that what all Azazel's fuss was about?" The gun was ripped from Bela's hands and flew into the child's. The girl examined it. "Not much to look at. Is it? Looks kind of like a toy." The gun fired and the bullet smacked right into Bela's stomach. Bela grabbed the wound as she staggered back. "Oops I guess it is real." Bela backed into a counter. "I want to thank you."

"Thank me?" Bela groped behind her for the gun she kept hidden there. It wouldn't stop the demon, but maybe she could get away.

"I'm not going to kill you." The girl walked towards Bela. "I have something else in mind." The girl took one more step before disappearing from sight.

Bela looked around in confusion before common sense kicked in and she grabbed the cat carrier once again from the floor. She ran for her front door. She moved the hand on her wound only to open the door. She ran out the door only to find herself back in her apartment. Bela turned to the open door and saw her apartment on the other side. She dropped the cat carrier again. This time the cat made no sound. Bela walked to her windows and looked out the nearest one only to see thousands of people boiling in a lake of fiery water.


	2. Chapter 2

**_DISCLAIMER-SUPERNATURAL BELONGS TO ERIC KRIPKE AND THE CW._**

All errors are my own.

CHAPTER 2

The slamming open of Bobby Singer's front door forced the older hunter from the sleep he was in. Bobby grabbed the shotgun he kept under his bed and carefully rose from the bed to keep it from squeaking. Stepping carefully Bobby left his room and headed towards the top of the stairs. Whoever was down there was making a terrible racket now. He heard things being broken and books being knocked over. The footsteps made it sound like several people were down there. As some of them past the stairs Bobby's suspicions were told to be true.

The hunter backed up away from the stairs and crouched down in the doorway of the spare room the Winchester boys used when they stayed at his house. One of them stepped on the step that Bobby made sure to never fix and the man raised his shotgun at the staircase. He planned on taking as many of those demonic sons of bitches with him as he could. When the first one reached the top of the stairs the explosion from the shotgun sent the possessed man backwards. He heard several shuffles below as all the possessed humans ran for the stairs.

Bobby moved quickly towards his own bedroom further down the hall and entered. He grabbed a box of shot gun shells from his bedside table before crouching down in the doorway. He cocked the shotgun and aimed it at the staircase again. When the first one up showed he fired again. Bobby reloaded the shotgun and fired at the next ones up, but now he saw there was more than just a few possessed humans. There had to be twenty pouring up the stairs all together and towards the man. Bobby changed the shells as quick as he could, but he only managed to get a few more shots off before they were on him.


End file.
